


so we're stuck in a loop

by Desolate_Smog



Series: small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders has Intrusive Thoughts, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Good Friend, Gen, Mild Gore, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolate_Smog/pseuds/Desolate_Smog
Summary: Something hasn't been right with Remus recently.Writer's Month 2020, Day 9 - illness
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859371
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	so we're stuck in a loop

Remus collapsed with a hysterical scream. It was not the first sign that something was wrong in the mindscape, but it was the last piece of the puzzle in Janus' suspicions. He couldn't leave to fix it, as Remus was laughing-sobbing-mumbling on the floor, but the intention to have a heavy discussion moved from seventh in his priority list to second.

Remus was shaking intensely, his face pale and sickly. A never-ending stream of gore and innuendo fell from his mouth. Janus knelt by Remus' head, forcing his own hand still, and reached out to brush at Remus' hair. Remus bit at Janus' hand with a tense, high-pitched giggle.

"Remus?" Janus asked, his concern hidden behind a façade. "What's going on?"

The chocked off sob that followed was not reassuring. "Stop, stop, stop, Roman's going to stab me, I'm covered in your blood, you're suffocating, your hands have scorpions, stop being naked, Logan's hanging by his tie; his bruises are so pret—so pretty-hehehe—"

"I see," Janus said. He swallowed thickly. "Can we make it to your room?"

"No, no, no, there's people there, I'll kill you," Remus said.

"Ah." Janus replied.

Janus idly noticed Remus' eyes flash purple before he scrambled away from Janus and started screaming again.

"NO! No no no nonono go away take the knife away I can't I can't—how long have you been plotting to kill us all, liar liar liar—"

Janus froze. It was too late.

"Okay Remus," he spoke and moved slowly. "I'll go. You stay here—"

"Janus, Janus, you can't!" Remus giggled. He coughed and started gagging before he continued. "They're all already gone, floor's soaked with blood, Janny, all red, slosh slosh—"

Janus tensed his jaw and nodded to himself before summoning Logan.

Remus screamed again as Logan appeared, the lights flickering and shadow tentacles rising threateningly.

"Remus," Janus crooned, pulling Logan behind him, noting the dishevelled look to the Logical side. "You remember Logan,"

Remus stumbled to his feet only to immediately collapse, taking the shadows down with him. Janus winced, but didn't move to help. Remus started mumbling about Logan's tie and glasses. Janus stopped paying attention as he turned to Logan.

"If I had known this was coming, I would have warned you." He said flatly.

Logan glanced at Remus before he spoke. "You know about Virgil then. He's been secluding himself for the past three days, but today he appeared in the common space and started, well."

Janus gestured at Remus and nodded.

"Yes." Logan confirmed.

"It's always been this way." Janus said with a light sigh. "If one of them gets sick, the other gets sick. Their functions start a feedback loop that won't stop until they're better."

Logan stared silently at him for a moment, Remus cackling to himself in the background.

"You've seen this before." Logan said flatly.

Janus nodded. "Of course. The feedback loop ceases to be as overwhelming for them once they're in contact, preferably skin to skin, but the same room will suffice."

"Why didn't you summon Virgil then?" Logan asked curiously.

"You would have pulled him back and he wouldn't have resisted. Unlike how, I assume, you have been this whole conversation."

"Hmm." Logan said, and sunk out.

Janus pursed his lips at the space Logan had been. "How polite of you."

He turned around to see Remus attempting to crawl under the couch. "Remus, we have company coming."

Janus had barely finished his sentence when the others arrived with a sickly, mentally-spiralling Virgil.

"Lemme go, lemme go," he slurred as he punched at Roman. Janus had been in Roman's position before. Virgil was easier to move than Remus when they were sick, but he still had a lot of fight in him. "I'm gonna die, I'm dying,"

"Pleasure to have you." Janus welcomed them. He gestured over toward Remus, who was screaming at the new comers and pointing a morning star at them. "If you would put Virgil over there,"

"Uhh,"

Janus walked toward Remus, taking a hit of the morning star to the side for his trouble. There were horrified gasps behind him but Janus only stumbled slightly. He'd had worse hits from Remus before. Not all of them were when Remus was sick, either.

He tugged the morning star away from Remus' grip. "I'll be taking this."

Janus stepped back, bleeding and in pain, and the others stepped forward now the threat was (mostly) removed. Patton and Logan appeared by Janus' side while Roman followed the original instruction and put Virgil down on the couch above Remus. Remus reached up and pulled Virgil into his arms before Roman had finished putting Virgil down, and Roman stumbled back at the weight change.

The room fell entirely silent.

"Lord," Virgil croaked. "I feel horrible."

Remus groaned in agreement.

"Good." Janus said.

"Janus—" Patton scolded.

"No," Janus interrupted. "He knows exactly how they both get when they're sick. Virgil should have come down and we wouldn't have had such a show of it all."

Virgil whined and snuggled closer to Remus.

Janus sighed at the sight of his pathetic friends. "I'm going to go change clothes. Excuse me."

He forced himself not to limp away. He still had his dignity to maintain.

"Janus," Logan called. Janus turned to look at the three stable sides staring at him. Logan nodded at him. "Thank you."

Janus nodded back and continued on his way to his room. He hoped this didn't mean that they all thought they were friends now or anything.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my headcanon about how Remus and Virgil's functions feed into each other


End file.
